


A Deserving Suitor

by KalendraAshtar



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, JAMMF, Meeting the Parents, Modern AU, One Shot, Outlander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalendraAshtar/pseuds/KalendraAshtar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger is dating Brianna and now has to face the hardest test of all - meeting Jamie Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deserving Suitor

**_A Deserving Suitor_ **

“What time is Roger coming over?” Claire asked, watching as Brianna carefully aligned dresses on her bed with matching shoes laying on the floor.

“He’ll be here in about five minutes.” She bit her bottom lip in indecision, putting a blue satin dress in front of her and glancing at the mirror, frowning. “I thought Da would appreciate the opportunity to have a nice chat with him. To get to know him now that we’re officially dating.”

“Hmmmm.” Claire smiled, thinking that _“nice”_ might be a slight overstatement. She would be happy if the affair didn’t end with a broken nose and Fraser epic temper storms echoing in the house. “I’m sure your father will see Roger for the good guy that he is, darling. Even if it takes him some time. In the end they are very much alike, you know.”

“Do you think so?” Brianna finally decided for a black model with a fitted cut and a promising yet modest cleavage, sitting in front of her dressing table to try to tame her hair. “I reckon they are both Scottish and stubborn but the similarities might end there.”

“There is something else.” Claire placed her hands on Brianna’s shoulders and, reaching for the brush, started to comb her beautiful red hair. “They both love you.”

Brianna blushed slightly but smiled, her eyes locking with her mother’s in the reflection of the mirror.

“I hope Da likes him.” She confessed, selecting a pair of elegant earrings. “I want both my men to get along.”

****

“So Mr. MacKenzie,” Jamie said, sitting on his armchair, slowly swinging his glass in circular movements that left Roger almost hypnotized. “Brianna tells me ye have been accepted in Oxford. History, is that it?”

“Aye.” He gulped, striving to strengthen his voice. He was terribly nervous – but didn’t want to appear weak and afraid in front of Brianna’s father. Jamie Fraser was an imposing man, his presence commanding. He made every person around him want to be at their best, to rise in front of his eyes and be noticed for it. “Please, do call me Roger.”

“And ye think that career choice will be able to give ye a good life, Mr. MacKenzie?” Jamie proceeded, ignoring Roger’s remark. “Would ye be able to provide for yer wife and children?”

“It’s a difficult path, I’ll grant ye that.” Roger admitted. “But I believe that doing what ye love is the first step in being successful. And Brianna has been nothing but supportive of my decision.”

“Has she?” Jamie’s brows lifted, the shadow of a smile appearing on the corner of his lips. “My daughter is still very young, Mr. Mackenzie. She can be a wee naïve.”

“I think ye are underestimating yer own daughter, Mr. Fraser.” Roger risked saying, noticing how Jamie’s eyes darkened. “She kens her mind well enough.”

“Aye.” Jamie tapped his fingers on the leather. “So yer intentions with her are serious, is that it?”

“Yes, sir.” The young man hurried to assure him. “I’ve known Brianna for quite some time now. We haven’t jumped into this.”

“But ye are young.” Jamie said and his voice sounded hard and accusing to Roger’s ears. “I’m almost an old man now, but I remember well enough how it was like when I was twenty.” Roger seriously doubted that Jamie Fraser would ever become an _old man_ – he was still quite formidable, even if his red hair had a touch of silver in some strands. “What I thought everytime I watched Claire at that age. The things I wanted to do to her.” He added in a conspiratorial tone. “I ken the hunger that lies inside ye, Mr. MacKenzie. How ye dream about my daughter at night and wake up with a terrible cockstand afterwards.”

“Mr. Fraser…Sir…” Roger almost choked, shame and outrage tangled in his wame.

“Will ye deny it lad?” Jamie bent in his direction, a fierce look on his face. “I ken a liar when I see one. Ye want to bed my wee lassie and badly.”

“I love her.” He managed to say, breathing deeply to ground himself. “Yes, I want her.” He noticed how Jamie’s hand gripped the arm of the sofa. “But I want all of it. Not just to bed her – but everything else. Her smile, her thoughts, her tears, her dreams, her heart. I want all of it or nothing at all.”

Jamie’s gaze was locked with his, his blue eyes deadly serious. Roger felt he was being evaluated by a deity, capable of seeing the darkest parts of him; acting as judge, jury and executioner as he saw fit. He was exposed, bared to the core – and could only hope that he liked what he saw.

“But ye will wait.” Jamie half asked, half affirmed, after calmly sipping his whisky. “As long as she wants to?”

“Aye.” He guaranteed, gripping his hands on his lap. “I will.”

“If ye hurt her…I’ll know.” The older man said, and his teeth looked like fangs for a moment. “And what will follow won’t be a bonny sight, Mr. MacKenzie.”

“Are ye threatening me…. _sir_?” Roger asked between his own teeth.

“I wouldna need to.” Jamie relaxed, leaning on his chair, a smile dawning on his full lips. “Brianna could manage on her own. Ye ken she is a black belt in karate, aye? A vicious kick the lass has.”

Roger swallowed hard.

“Thanks for the warning.” He said ruefully. “I’ll try and guard my privates if it comes to it. Wouldna want to deprive ye of being a grandfather in yer old age.”

Jamie laughed.

“Well, you guys seem like you’re having a good time.” Brianna said, entering the room followed closely by Claire.

She was gorgeous, her bright hair contrasting beautifully with the darkness of her garment. She had applied a subtle makeup that enhanced her high cheeks and bold features; her lips shined, making her smile even more irresistible – they took Roger’s breath away. He glanced at Jamie and noticed the softness in his eyes and mouth looking at his daughter, the utter tenderness that radiated between them. He could almost forgive him for the hard time he had given him the past few minutes – he loved his daughter and loved her well; he could only hope someday to be as infatuated and bewitched by the echo of his own blood.

“Aye. Yer… _boyfriend_ here,” Jamie bit the word sternly. “Was telling me all about yer plans for tonight, _mo luiadh._ Dinner and a movie, is it? Home by midnight?”

“Da.” Brianna roller her eyes. “I’m a little old for a curfew. I’ll be home when I’m home. Roger will protect me, won’t you?”

“I will.” He smiled, feeling the luckiest man alive. “With my body, if need be.”

“Goodnight then, kids.” Claire sat in Jamie’s knee, kissing him softly on the cheek. “I’ll make sure your father forgets what time it is.”

“Nice to meet ye, Mr. Fraser.” Roger extended his hand, offering it to Jamie. “I’m glad we talked.”

“Me too, Roger Mac.” Jamie said, shaking his hand. “Bring her home safe, _a charaid_.”

“So,” Claire started, after the young couple exited the apartment. “What did you make of him?”

“The lad is braw, I’ll say that much. And there’s truth in him.” Jamie smiled. “He might just do.”

“I hope you didn’t scare him too much.” Claire gave him a lopsided smile. “You were lucky you didn’t have to deal with jealous and controlling parents. I was just there for the taking.”

“Well,” Jamie’s hand travelled to her arse and squeezed. “I wouldn’t want Roger Mac doing to our lassie the things I did to ye. At least, not as long as I can prevent it.” His lips brushed her mouth, moist and ready. “Now, how are ye going to distract me?”


End file.
